The Chosen One: Game of the Year Edition
by Dave's Friend Bill
Summary: Ever since Anakin was born, he had been living in a videogame and he knew it. He was the player, he knew how to replay quests to gain more reputation or experience and he knew how to charm the NPCs into liking him. However, when two Jedi show up with most of their levels and stats clouded, his world is shaken down to its pixels.


Hey! I'm back again, hopefully for good this time! I can only hope that life and school doesn't get in the way as it has habit of doing just that.

\- There most likely won't be any romance as I am terrible at writing romance

\- Do not expect updates often because I will disappoint you

\- There might be hints of ObiAni, but there is only a chance, so do not fret if that is not your cup of tea

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, though it would be nice to have...

+473 Experience!

LEVEL UP

Anakin grinned at the crystal green text shimmering in front of him as he finished the wiring on his protocol droid. Brushing his hands off, he stood up and pushed the droid into its corner under the hole-ridden sheet that had once covered his sleep couch. Waving his left hand, he called the menu out and clicked the blue text that read STATS.

Anakin Skywalker

(The Chosen One)

Occupation: Slave

Level: 13

HP: 1920/1920

ATTK: 74/74

DEF: 68/68

SPEED: 93/93

AGLY: 72/72

FORCE ATTK: 54/54

FORCE DEF: 79/79

FORCE ABL: 83/83

NATURE: Rash

ABILITY: Colour Change

EXP: 323/18349

With a wide grin, Anakin closed out of the menu feeling very satisfied with the substantial growth of his stats. Settling down into his sleep couch, tomorrow he would smuggle some plating for his droid and a vocal box. A shuffling caught the boy's attention and within seconds a head poked through the door.

"Hey, Ani, how was your day?"

"Mom!"

Anakin sat straight up as his mother took a seat on the edge of the mattress "oh, it was great! I finished the wiring in Threepio's legs and I leveled up!" Shimi laughed and ruffled her son's hair "that sounds wonderful, but you need to go to sleep and restore your HP" she said as she hugged him. "My HP fills up after I level up" he muttered as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight Ani!" she called as she began the walk to her room, waiting in the doorway to hear the goodnight shout from Anakin.

Shimi Skywalker was a good mother who indulged her son in his sometimes overactive imagination. She knew how hard slavery was and she wanted to protect her son's mind at all costs. Of course she didn't believe in whatever game her son had thought up, with HP and leveling up, but if it kept him sane and happy, she could roll with it. With a sigh, she slid under the blanket of her own sleep couch. One day, she thought, one day she would get at least Anakin out, he was too bright to rot here for the rest of his life.

– – –

Anakin sprang up the next morning and went through his normal routine, sitting on his bed for some last minute check-ups. Waving his right hand, he opened his inventory and placed Threepio's wired form inside the blue box above his emergency rations and next to a pickaxe he had found a while back in a scrapyard. He immediately felt the extra pounds, checking to make sure it was within his weight limit and found with glee that it was. Standing up, he walked to the small kitchen and took a seat, wolfing down the breakfast rations that his mother had sat out.

"Later, Mom!" he called on his way out with a wave, his mother had The Book out and was already scratching numbers into little boxes, she returned the wave and gave a short smile. Anakin was long gone by then, already halfway to Watto's shop and not stopping for anything. He bounded and twisted through the streets of sentients, laughing as he dodged pedestrians by hair's width.

When he arrived at the ratty shop, five minutes early in fact, sliding up in front of Watto himself. Putting on his serious face, he clicked the quest marker beside Watto and half-listened (mostly reading the subtitles that held documentation his speech and emotions) to him rattle on about how Anakin was to fix an eletronic something or other. Anakin perked up significantly at the mention of running the shop by himself from 2:00 til closing time and he even got to close up! Hiding a grin, he imagined what additions he could put on his podracer today and if that would be enough to give him more experience, a level up would be nice.

"Get to work, kid!"

Anakin jumped at the gruff voice before nodding and hurrying to back of the shop that held the important parts and the ones in best condition. He stood at his desk, though it wasn't actually his as slaves didn't own anything, but he was the only one used it, so it was pretty much his. Connecting wires and tightening tiny bolts, he fixed the severely damaged comm. It had been dropped out a window and left in a sandstorm, but somehow this thing survived enough to be salvageable. Anakin shook his head in wonder as he shook more sand out of the metal shell, the comm. wasn't that big and it held at least a bucket of sand.

The day went by in that matter as Anakin finished the comm. and worked on the never-ending pile that was stacked next to his desk. Watto had left about an hour ago, Anakin would've started on his podracer, but he needed to make a decent dent in his pile or Watto would not be happy and he'd lose reputation points (and most likely rations too). With a happy sigh, he cracked his knuckles as he walked over to the side wall that held most of the tools the shop owned. He'd made decent progress on his pile and had gained several hundred EXP points.

With a short wave of his right hand, his inventory shimmered into life before him. Dragging the podracer out of the blue box it was held in, he set it gently on the floor. He wasn't physically lifting it as he could never do that, he used what he assumed from his stats to be force ability. Though he wasn't really sure, maybe it was just the mechanics of the game that allowed him to lift things without actually lifting them. Anakin shook his head before lowering himself down with several choice tools and bolts.

– – –

The ding of the service bell on the front desk brought Anakin out of his work. With wide eyes, he jumped up and took off to the front desk. He put on his best smile and looked at the customers, almost crying out in relief, they obviously weren't from Tatooine. They looked like Jedi though with their odd robes that they must be dying in, with discrete wave of his hand, he opened the two newcomers stats and his legs nearly went out from under him. Their stats that he could see were crazy, higher than any he had ever seen, though he tried to not allow this to show as he he heard Jedi had mind-reading skills. Anakin took a closer look at their stats, trying to look inconspicuous as he asked what he could do for them today.

Obi-Wan Kenobi

Occupation: Padawan

Level: 19

HP: 798/798

ATTK: N/A

DEF: N/A

SPEED: N/A

AGLY: N/A

FORCE ATTK: 112/120

FORCE DEF: 127/134

FORCE ABL: N/A

NATURE: Calm

ABILITY: Cloud Nine

EXP: 42323/49763

Qui-Gon Jinn

Occupation: Master

Level: 32

HP: N/A

ATTK: N/A

DEF: N/A

SPEED: N/A

AGLY: N/A

FORCE ATTK: 210/270

FORCE DEF: 248/257

FORCE ABL: N/A

NATURE: Quiet

ABILITY: Negotiator

EXP: N/A

Anakin nodded absently as they explained their situation, something about a hyperdrive. "Are you Jedi?" he asked suddenly and realized with growing horror, that he had cut off the Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The questionable Jedi looked taken aback before the Master nodded slowly "how did you know, young one?" Anakin blinked before wracking his brain for a suitable answer "uh...your robes looked like Jedi robes I had seen on a holonet" he said, his voice shaking only a bit in the beginning.

The younger of the two, Obi-Wan, Anakin supplied with a quick glance at his name plate, narrowed his eyes before nodding. Anakin narrowed his eyes right back, though for different reason "well, I can't say too much right now as my boss isn't here, but I can give you a very loose price" he said before going onto list the prices and what he could do for these two strangers that somehow felt familiar.


End file.
